DIMENSIONS ғιcтιonal мale х reader
by Checkmatte
Summary: A strange-looking butterfly that is glowing. You following its magical light. A man from an entirely different world falling for you. What a curious dream. . . . It had to be a dream, right? anime videogame movie internet


A strange-looking butterfly that is glowing.

You following its magical light.

A man from an entirely different world falling for you.

What a curious dream.

. . .

It had to be a dream, right?

anime || videogame || movie || internet

ATTACK ON TITANEren Jäger

[ **You fall into his dimension**. ] 

If you had a wish, what would it be about? You wondered as you made your way into your house, casually whipping the door closed as your keys were sloppily dropped by the shelf on your side. A small frown adorned your features as you walked up the stairs, exhaustion evident in your every movement.

Would you wish for going back to the past, and fix the mistakes you so regretted? Would you wish for finding at last the love of your whole life? You shook your head lightly in personal denial, as you let yourself fall back into the squeaking mattress of your bed, a long sigh escaping your lips.

You would wish to find happiness for good.

The loud sound of your alarm turning on forced an annoyed groan out of your throat.

As soon as possible.

You quickly disconnected the device off from the plug, and turned on your bed lazily, fluttering your eyes closed with a soft snap. You did not have enough motivation, nor energy to go to work right then. You'd just make up a random excuse to your boss, and simply handle whatever punishment you got from.

That's when you felt a light, almost ticklish landing on your nose, your eyes snapping open out of instinct, thus finding a cyan-colored, **glowing** butterfly resting right on your face. You jumped out of surprise, and quickly reached your hand out to the air frenetically with annoyed huffs, the odd insect immediately flying off your features gracefully. "What the hell?!" You stated with frustration, your frowning orbs never leaving the sight of the creature flying around your room, its radiating glow illuminating the entire space with the cyan color.

You were soon on your feet, directing yourself towards the big window. You slided it open without hesitation, and quickly turned around in order to spot the form of the insect.

And you did, the glowing butterfly entering your dark closet, disappearing from your sight. Yet, you could still see the faint glowing of it from where you stood. "Hey! Get back here!" You voiced out as you stumbled towards the half open door of your closet, launching yourself inside, the darkness engulfing your figure thoroughly.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open, your form immediately rising up from your lying positio as you winced softly from the throbbing pain in your head. What had happened? You pondered as you looked around your surroundings in order to remember. Your irises, though, only found broken pieces of wood, and clothes scattered around the small, dark space.

With a big frown, and pained grimace, you rose to your feet with struggle as you leaded yourself out the door, walking out from such mess of a space. Yet, as soon as you stepped out of the unknown place, you froze on your ground as your eyes widened with the purest of shock.

That looked like your room, yet it wasn't.

Your orbs frenetically scanned the place, your mind creating a big turmoil of confusion as it refused to believe what your eyes witnessed. There was an individual, yet big bed with ancient mattress over the dust covered surface; there were some antique shelves around the space, corsets and other kinds of clothes laying around the old, wooden squeaking floor. But what most impacted you was the skeletical corpse on a sitting position below the big window.

You had to put your hand tightly over your mouth to not let out a scream as your widened eyes kept on staring at the rotten skull of what once was a living human. The stench it protrured was hedious, making your stomach twist in disgustingness as soon as you even thought about such odor, and the sight of the bones that were almost to ashes was not any different, and yet you could not take your eyes away from it. The space, you recognized, was exactly sized and structured as your bedroom, yet how could it even be possible? Why were you there, and why was there something as a corpse?

Just what in the world had happened? Did the butterfly have anything to do with this? . . . **How**?

The floor suddenly shook violently, forcing a loud gasp out of surprise from your form, snapping out of your shocked trance, stumbling on the space in panic. You thought for there to be an earthquake, but was soon proven wrong from such theory as the ground kept on shaking as if a sequence itself; almost as if they were all somehow rythmtical, as if footsteps.

And yet, despite how crazy that sounded, and seemed to be, how could that even be?

You fell flat to the ground as you witnessed wide eyes the furniture around you shaking, and jumping every five seconds, eventually stopping, the environment seeming almost eerily quiet.

Your orbs soon travelled up to the big window, finding a gigantic pupil staring down at you expressionlessly. You did not move an inche from fear and shock, the adrenaline running through your veins proving the theory of this all being a silly dream wrong as your breath hitched in your sore throat. _What was going on?_

Long, tense seconds passed, neither such incredible eye nor you moving as you simply kept on gazing at each other.

It did not last long, however, for as soon as you turned your head towards the door out of the room, the walls were soon crumbled down as a gigantic head was shown, and a hand of its size extended towards your form. You instinctively stood up, barely dodging the large hand as you gave out a loud scream of fear, and whipped open the door, stumbling down the stairs frenetically as you heard the structure above your head being destroyed in a flash.

You jumped down the remaining stairs, and launched yourself out of the house without hesitation, your heart thumping loudly against your chest as you ran down the pavement. The sight you found was quite amazing, to say the least. The houses looked like the middle-age built, and the pavement was covered in rocks, wooden trumbils' parts spread across the ground; at first sight, you realized you were far from home, and if possible, from your time itself. And witnessing the sight of a gigant destroying the building you were once inside proved to you that the impossible was somehow possible in such world.

This just had to be a dream, right? No matter how real it felt?

The sight of big, dried puddles of blood spread across the ruins, and rocks soon caught your sight, most of the structures of the strange houses completely destroyed, wooden parts of everything completing the chaos of mess across the street. Bones of what you could recognize as animals, and persons were too spread across such ruins, yet no complete skeleton was in sight.

Your heart only seemed to increase in speed as you witnessed the impossible with your very own eyes, your eyes dwelling with tears as a soft whimper left your dry lips. The incredible sound of structures crumbling snapped you out of the sight, forcing your eyes to turn towards the creature, that seemed to be about six to seven meters, aproximately; and even though it had the form of a human itself, its face held no emotion, and it had no sexual organs as far as you could see from down below.

The worst part of all is that the incredible being seemed to be messing around with the ruins of the structure once you believed to be your house, yet at the same time couldn't be, trying to find you; probably for your broken body, struggling to survive.

You gave small steps backwards as tears poured down your face, your head shaking in external denial as your whole body trembled in fear and adrenaline; how could someone like me even absorb this twist of events?

Your feet soon tripped, and your form impacted to the ground with a loud thud, a loud yet soft cry of pain echoing through the space, the clear sky above you seeming to become smaller, and smaller each second passed. You embraced your knees tighly, sobbing as your head still shook, your form becoming more upset, and more upset the more you realized, and absorbed what seemed to be happening.

"This can't be . . . " You murmured though choked sobs as your shoulders shook by upset. "Wake up . . . Wake up . . Wake up, wake up!" You rambled out in panic, your hands holding onto your arms painfully as your nails digged into your skin tightly, blood soon pouring down from the small wounds.

Your head turned upwards, your eyes falling to the drops of blood on your arms. Your widened, teary eyes then turned up to the seven meters creature, which now gazed down upon your form, a maliceful smile contorting its expresionless figures as its hand dropped a big structure of the house. "This is not a dream . . . "

You blurted out with realization, watching as the creature gazed down at you with nothingness, and feeling the adrenaline running through your veins as tears kept on pouring down your cheeks. A cyan flash soon caught your gaze, your head snapping slowly towards the direction of such flash, your orbs landing on the small form of the glowing butterfly; everything was happening, somehow.

The butterfly flew through the street, motioning for you somewhat to follow it, and your feet reacted faster than your mind. You were soon on your feet, running as fast as you could towards the butterfly, the floor shaking tremendously as loud steps closed upon your figure. There was no way you were going to outrun this fucking thing.

Yet you never took eyes off the butterfly, that somehow offered you a feeling of hope and safety. "Help! Please! Somebody - !" You high-pitched as you ran, your breathing becoming shallow as you felt all of your energy leave you at once.

Soon enough, you were embraced in a burning hear, tightly, your form quickly rose up in the air as loud. piercing screams tore through your throat, tears blurrying the sight of the sky.

Your panicked, glassy eyes watched as the expressionless countenance of the gigantic beast got closer each second passsed, feeling as your very bones were at the verge of almost snapping in hald from the tight hold, your breathing leaving your whole body at once. Terrified, you watched the mouth's monster coming closer towards your squirming form.

"No! Let me go!" You demanded in another piercing scream of terror, your throat burning from the soreness of pleads that seemed to get you nowhere at all. "Please!"

As soon as you were right about to be dropped inside the gigant cave of its mouth, however, a flash passed right behind the gigant's head, too fast for your blurry eyes to even acknowledge.

The heat embracing your body increased in temperature tremendously, forcing loud cries of pain out of your dry lips as your figure fell through the air, impacting on the ground with a loud snap of your shoulder, your body rolling through the dirt as the ground shook once more from the gigantic body of the beast melting into vapor; nothingness.

A loud howl of agony echoed through the town as you clutched to your shoulder p, immense waves of incredible pain traveling through your whole, numb body. You couldn't even process about what had happened, for it all had happened too fast for you to even absorb. The only thing your mind was focused on right then and there was about the pain you had never felt before in your entire life, as blood trickled down your head from the impact of almost fifteen meters, even though your fall had been degravated by the hold of the beast that seemed to have disappeared somehow.

You could barely hear a thing as your ears were completely engulfed with a loud, bipping sound as your blurry eyes could make out with struggle the big, line of purple smoke up in the air farther into the sky. "There's someone out here!" You heard an echo of a female voice, forcing your eyes to turn towards the direction of such. Your orbs landed on an approaching figure of a girl, wearing some kind of odd uniform, pair of swords and strange equipment around her waist, torso and hands; she seemed to come straight towards your form.

"Are you okay?!" You heard her call out to you as she crouched upon your form with an upset, but concerned expression, yourself giving a small cry of pain as the only response you could give. Her short, blonde hair covered her face as curtains as her amber eyes soon traveled down to your hand clutching your right shoulder, feeling her cold hands immediately inspecting the very same, forcing a loud cry of pain from the sudden contact that spread waves of agony through your whole body.

"Your shoulder is dislocated." You heard her state with a serious, upset tone, you watching her turn to your surroundings in alarm. "I need to put it back into place." She then added with cautiousness, staring at you as if asking for your permission. However, from your lack of response, she had no choice but to do it nevertheless.

She swiftly, but carefully took your shoulder back, and front with both of her hands, preparing herself and you to do it. "I need you to breath in . . ." You heard her say, and instinctively did as she said, breathing in as much air as you could with a pained grimace on your lips. With a loud pop, you felt your very bone and tissue move themselves right into place, your mouth leaving a loud scream of pain as your chest arched in agony.

". . . and breath out." She continued with a serious expression as then loud screams of agony filled the air, making your stomach twist with displeasure. Oh, how you wanted to be home at such moment; even at work, you'd work day and night if you'd be there right now. "We need to go." She commanded as she then snapped towards you, taking a tight hold of your hand, pulling you up in your feet swiftly, and placing your arm around her shoulders as she started walking towards the street. "Petra! We saw the flare, what's going on?!"

A man landed gracefully in the ground from the air, wearing an equal uniform as the one the girl wore, and equipment and pair of swords. His sea-aqua orbs held an alarmed expression, your eyes traveling up to his form, which was stained in noticeable amounts of blood; you wondered whose. "Eren! I found this girl, she's hurt!" The girl voiced out as she kept on walking towards him, stopping right in front of him.

The dark-brown haired man looked at you with upset, a frown plastered upon his blood-stained features. "What?" He blurted out in confusion, his deep eyes turning towards the girl once again with a confused grimace. The girl shook her head with denial of a response, but quickly parted her lips with words. "I don't know! But we need to get her out of here!"

"I'll take her somewhere safe! You go tell the Captain." The boy said with a strong voice, taking your form from the girl's as he then rose you up in his broad arms effortlessly, a soft gasp of surprise escaping your lips from the sudden act and movement of your sore shoulder. Your orbs fell on the fresh blood on his shirt, which was staining your form as well, yet you did not move an inch as you felt the boy now started running the opposite way the girl started as well.

Your hand instinctively clutched on his shoulders as you held the other closely to your form, your eyes snapping close from the pain and confusion about what was going on; who were these people?

"Where are we . . . Where are we going?" You choked out with struggle as your orbs looked up to the sharp features of the male's face, his orbs holding a deep concentration and confidence that almost felt as surreal as to send shivers down your spine. "Somewhere out of this damn bloodshed!" He yelled as he kept on running, his aqua eyes scanning the surroundings with alarm as to search for any kinds of danger.

"What is . . going on?" You added as well with a soft sob, your eyes snapping close with a pained expression, not even expecting an answer for the male that held you tight in his arms. "You need to stay with me!" The male's yell forced your eyes to open slowly, your glassy eyes looking up at him with evident exhaustion. "Don't close your eyes on me, do you hear me?!" He yelled with a strong voice, almost as if a command that made your body flinch ever so slightly.

He seemed to be observing you intently, still running, at which you nodded at him with a big grimace. His eyes soon went back to the path he seemed to be running on, stopping in his tracks as his head snapped towards his left, where a ten meters gigant roamed close to your location, too close for it to not notice your figures sooner or later. You heard the male 'tch' in frustration as he then immediately turned on his heels, and ran towards a house, whipping the door open with a strong kick, and entering doubtlessly, dropping yourself and him below a window, his head sweating as he breathed in and out in exhaustion, you wincing slightly from the sudden impact on the floor.

You immediately gasped as you crawled away from the rotten skeleton that laid right on your both side, wearing the same worn out uniform of the girl's and man's, the same broken equipment around its dead frame. The man simply stared at it, an unknown emotion reflected on his pupils as he then put his right fist on his heart, not pronouncing a word as if honoring the dead body. You could only stare at the male then took the equipment out of the dead bones, and got pair of two long tubes that seemed to hold some kind of gas; he inspected it as if checking how much the content had.

"What are those . . . gigants?" You sighed out as you kept on looking at his form, his eyes fluttering open when the sound of your voice reached his ears. The man turned towards you, a big frown adorning his sharp features as his dry lips parted disbelievingly. "Are you kidding?" He asked with disbelief, yet frustration, seeming to not actually believe your own words as his hand reached towards his face, wiping a drop of sweat that was mixed with blood with the end of his sleeve. "Those are **damn** titans, did you hit your head or something?" He then took out a pair of identical long tubes, throwing them away as he replaced it with the pair he took from the corpse.

"What are you doing here?" He then asked back strongly, your eyes landing on the wooden, broken floor as you still processed his words while searching for an explanation for this man. It did not seem like he would believe your true story anytime soon, yet what were you supposed to say if you couldn't even understand yourself what happened in actuality? "I . . . I don't know . . ." You blurted out honestly as your swollen eyes turned towards his form, his eyes observing your intently with the same, frowned expression of his.

The man was about to say something, yet was suddenly interrupted from both of your small discussion as the rook above you shook, and crumbled down, a titan falling and crushing the structure as it seemed to melt into vapor, the extreme heat radiating its form making sweat pour down your temples. "Come on!" The man called out fiercily as he took a rough hold of your left arm, forcing you on your feet with a strong pull. Not letting you go just yet, he started running and dragging you out of the half destroyed house, its last of structure crumbling down as well, dust spreading across your surroundings.

When you were both at the middle of the familiar, chaotic street, your eyes soon found the forms of more 'titans', each of different sight and gruesome features, roaming around the close zone, flashes too fast for your eyes to even notice flying around, barely noticeable gas confirming the existence of such. You were soon to wonder: could it be that those were people? Could people fly in this damn confusion of a world?

You soon glanced down at the equipment the male wore around his body, flashing with the bright light of the scorching sun that embraced your both forms. The male seemed to be pondering about what to do, you soon realized by simply taking a look to his frowned face.

"Get on my back." He commanded without hesitation as his head soon snapped towards your form, your eyes noticing his grittering teeth as he turned his back towards you, crouching slightly for you to jump in. "What?" You blurted out with confusion, a small frown adorning your turmoiled features as you stared at his blood-stained back. "Now!" The male yelled out louder than before, seriousness in his every word as the ground shook from near steps of those gigants.

With hesitation, you jumped on his back, and embraced his shoulders as your legs surrounded his waist, right above the big, platinum machinery. "Don't let go." The man warned with a serious tone as his hands took a hold of a pair of two handles of what looked like to be grips of a sword, however, no blade was connected to such devices.

You gasped out of surprise as you were then pulled incredibly fast up in the air, your hold on the man only tightening by the adrenaline of such movement. The air impacted strongly on your face as you closed your eyes tightly, feeling how you were sequently pulled by incredible force, and then fell, your stomach twisting with nausea. You fluttered your eyes open, your widened orbs landing on the clear sky, and dense clouds as your grip on his shoulders faltered from shock, your form soon cutting through the air as you fell backwards, your eyes still locked on the sky that seemed to grow smaller and smaller each second passed.

Your hair danced frenetically around your face as your mind still struggled to process what was happening, the sound of the familiar male yelling reaching your ears barely. You then felt something strong impact with your body as you then impacted on what seemed to be a roof, the male and you rolling on it as you winced loudly from the sudden pain on your shoulder, and body, the male groaning as well from such.

"I told you to not let go." The male groaned as he sat up on the tiles of the destroyed structure of the roof, watching you intently with fierceness, his aqua eyes gleaming with exhaustion as he kept on locking his gaze on your own. "It doesn't matter how much you remember, nor how much you get hurt." He voiced out strongly, flaming determination dancing on the reflection of eyes.

"Do you want to live?" He then asked, standing up on his feet with his jaw tight as his eyes never left yours, your own widening from the deep words the male just pronounced passionetaly. You nodded your head with a small grimace of pain, physically and psychologically. "Then **fight**." The male pronounced as he then extended his hand out to you, blood pouring down his temples.

You took his hand, and were soon on your feet, confidence running through the adrenaline in your veins as you kept on staring at the flaming sea of his eyes, your heat thumping loudly with admiration at the fortitude of this strange man.

In what world had you found yourself into?

UNDERTALE **||Human!** Sans

[ **He falls into your dimension**. ]

 _He lost his brother a month ago . . . His picture on the wall, and it reminds me . . ._ You hummed along the melody as you kept on walking through the dark streets, your headphones flashing a bright light as your tired eyes landed on the wet pavement you were walking on. It was late in the middle of the night, and you were casually walking home after a long day of work, and of changes of shifts; here you were, completely alone in the middle of the night, walking through a deserted street as your hair danced with the cold breeze.

Your grip on your backpack tightened as you looked around, the darkness giving you a feeling of fear. You were not one to fear something easily, yet these streets were quite known to be dangerous in the middle of the night; blood was shed right where your feet stood.

And your blood could be shed too, if you were not cautious.

Paranoid much? You could call it like that, though, you'd prefer common sense and survival instinct.

A small chuckle escaped your lips from your thoughts as your orbs wandered off towards the dark sky, the diversion of stars forcing a sigh of relief out of your mouth as your tenses shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. It was a beautiful night, indeed, and the full moon only complimented the sight.

You were soon cut out of your trance however, your eyes barely catching a flash pass by right on your right, among the big trees of the park. You quickly pulled your earbuds off, a frown adorning your lips as your feet stopped on their tracks, your form waiting patiently for any betrayal sounds, or signs of movement, yet everything remained quiet. Not even crickets could be heard nearby, which was actually you considered somewhat strange.

With a small shrug, you soon put one earbud on, however, couldn't put the other pair on as well, for a big, cyan-glowing butterfly caught your sight, its form gracefully flying towards the entrance of the park, landing on the metal fence softly. Curiosity gleamed on your tired orbs as your feet instinctively walked towards the fence the butterfly was resting on, your orbs widening with amazement as you continued to observe the odd glowing its form seemed to radiate. Could it be that you were starting to hallucinate? You wondered.

Your hand reached out for the small being, your fingers right about to softly touch the insect, though, its form soon rose up in the air once again, and flew towards the darkness of the park, its glowing starting to seem dimmer every second passed.

The curiosity killed the cat, you wondered, tempted to go after such odd creature. It's a good thing you weren't a cat, then.

You snickered with excitement as you opened the fence, it squeaking loudly at such movement, and ran off towards the dim light of the cyan butterfly, your widened eyes never leaving its form. "Hey! Wait!" You yelled out, your hand reaching out towards the glowing insect.

Yet you soon froze in your tracks when you found the sight of a young man lying on the pavement of the park, the butterfly landing on the back of the man.

Your orbs inspected his figure carefully; he had messy, pure white hair that covered most of his features sloppily, his skin pretty much pale. He wore a dark blue hoodie, which held pure white feathers around its edges, and he wore a pair of dark, sport jeans that laced around his calf; a pair of casual socks covering his feet. He laid on his chest, his left hand holding tightly a broken mask, of what seemed to be a smiling skeleton. His eyes were closed, his lips softly parted as his chest heaved up and down calmly.

You frowned at the sight, finding the boy to be weird, especially since he was sleeping in the park in the middle of night, on the pavement, even though right beside him was a bench. You quickly walked towards his form, and cautiously poked his left shoulder, waiting for a kind of response from him; yet he did not even flinch.

"Hello?" You asked out loud with a curious tone, your finger poking his side once again as you waited for another kind of response, receiving this time a small groan as a response. "Are you okay?" You continued with slight concern, your head leaning towards his own, your orbs scanning for a response in his features. They were sharp, yet held a peaceful glimmer at first sight; and even though he had his eyes closed, he was pretty attractive.

You soon snapped out of your thoughts, your orbs barely realizing that he had his eyes fully opened, and staring up at you with an unknown expression. You soon jumped back, away from him with a loud gasp of surprise as your eyes widened with shock. Those were not normal eyes, in any way. His eyes were completely black, and held a dangerous look, his pupils glowing ever so slightly with a pure color of white. Those abnormal pupils were staring down at you as the male sat down in his position.

"What . . ." He murmured lowly, and softly as he rubbed the side of his head with the back of his hand, his eyes then traveling through his surroundings as if inspecting them for the first time. "This is not . . ."

"Your - Your eyes . . " You blurted out with insecurity, a small drop of sweat pouring down your temple as you kept on staring at the male disbelievingly, the glowing butterfly flying away not even getting your attention. "What . . What are you?" You asked with fearful eyes as your heart started thumping loudly against your chest, your guts screaming at you to run the hell away from him as soon as possible.

"Hm? The name's Sans." He voiced out casually as he stood on his feet, and walked towards your trembling form with cautious, yet quick steps; soon stopping right above your form. "You're a human, right? Hey, pal, you see, uh . . I'm pretty confused right now." The man stated with a calm, almost casual tone as he kept on observing you carefully, his eyes glimmering with a unknown, but deep emotion. "What's the name of this place?" He asked while his glowing orbs turned towards the starry sky, observing it care as his lips contorted upwards in a small smile.

He is out of his mind, you realized as you kept staring at him with widened eyes, your breathing becoming shallow the more you kept on staring at his abnormal eyes. Deciding for this to be a chance out of the situation, you quickly stumbled on your feet and started running back the way you came, the fence coming into sight as you ran without even taking a glance back. You were in no way going to stay around with that crazy man.

You quickly whipped open the fence without hesitation, and quickly turned back, and closed it, your eyes inspecting in panic the way you just came from, no white haired man coming into sight for your great relief. You gave out a sigh of relief at the sight, the tension in your shoulders relaxing as you closed your eyes in order to calm yourself down. "Hey, what are we runnin' from?"

You immediately jumped at the sound of the familiar voice so close, and quickly turned around, finding you face to face with the odd-eyed male, who was looking at you with a laid-back smile. "What the heck is your problem?!" You yelled out wide eyed, your hand tightly clutching to your chest as your heart beat loudly from the sudden fright. "How did you - I didn't -" You babbled out with a big frown of confusion in your features, staring at the male with alarm. "It's kinda rude to just run off like that, y'know." The male muttered with a neutral tone, staring down at you intensely. "I asked ya' a question . . . Don't make me repeat myself."

Cold shivers ran down your whole back as you heard his tone get serious, the tension in the air almost choking the air out of you as the grip on your backpack tightened. "What?" You asked with utter confusion, adrenaline starting to run through your very veins as you stole a glance from the corner of your eye towards the streets, feeling a heaviness of dread when you found absolutely no one around; no one that could help you in any way.

"Look, I - I really don't want any problems . . You can take whatever you want, but **please** don't hurt me." You blurted out with a cautious tone, giving small steps backwards as you extended your hands in order for him to know that you were not looking for any trouble. "Heh, buddy, I'm not going to hurt ya', alright?" He said with a cautious tone, his casual smile widening ever so slightly in order to reassure you about his words being true. "I'm far away from home, aren't I?" The man stated almost to himself as he put his long hair back, for it to then sloppily fall back in its previous position.

"Are you . . . lost or something?" You asked with slight hesitation, the small on your face only deepening as you stared at the young male suffer in silence. "Yeah, you could say that." The male bluntly stated as his eyes traveled back towards your form, his glowing pupils examining your every figure slowly. A grimace formed into your lips as you started to feel uncomfortable under the deep, man's gaze, your eyes still locked on his form. "I guess I can help you get back to your home."

"Hey, that'd be great, thanks." The man's laid-back smile widened as his eyes locked on yours, a sigh escaping from your mouth as you drifted off into your thoughts. You deeply hoped for the male to not be a psychopath of some sorts; at least you had a beautiful Pomeranian, Toby, which was pretty damn bold enough for at least biting the shit out of this man if shit just gets real.

You then started walking towards the same path you were originally going on, your feet abnormally fast as the nerves inside your gut made shivers run down your spine. The sound of heavy, yet quick footsteps reached your ears, confirming to you that the male was indeed following you with ease. "Your eyes . . ." You muttered out carefully, a small frown adorning your features as you anxiously waited for a kind of explanation to ease your nerves, everytime you glanced back at those orbs making shivers run down your spine.

"Oh, you see, **eye** am not human." The male explained with a casual tone as he glanced at you with his smile seeming to widen, a laid back wink directed to you as your eyes widened.

You did not know how to react, nor what to be more scared of: the fact that he said something like that so casually, or the fact that he made a pun from such fact. You simply blinked as an answer, observing him carefully as for to search for if he was just joking, or he really was deranged; you were starting to consider about making a run for it again.

"Are you kidding?" You mumbled through a sigh of frustration, but cautious for this odd man you just met a few minutes ago following a glowing butterfly, and just offered yourself to help him get back to his home, if he had any. You were starting to ponder about all of this just being a silly dream, though, you were not quite sure about such fact. "Not even a smile? That was a good one." The male said with a big smile, his eyes wandering off to the path you were walking on, his hands shoving inside his hoodie pockets.

" **Iris** -pect if ya' don't believe, me, but it's true." The male continued, offering you another casual wink as you simply stared at him, turning your head away from him, your orbs focusing on the path for the sake of what was left of your sanity. However, even though it seemed to be completely impossible, there was a glint of seriousness in his voice you couldn't ignore. He wasn't lying, even though he sure looked like this was all just a game to him.

"So, what are you? A monster or something?" You blurted out with a small grimace on your lips of confusion as you kept on walking, stealing a glance to his figure at your side from the corner of your eyes; you saw him staring at the path with a relaxed countenance. "Positive." He bluntly responded as a small nod followed his answer, his smile still intact. You decided not to respond as your mind inwardly struggled to process his affirmation, your chest thumping loudly against your chest as you tried to not believe his words, yet the very core of your heart and survival instinct told you otherwise.

The man seemed to radiate an intimidating aura somewhat; in fact, right when you took a glance to his eyes for the first time, you could have sworn he wasn't human at all. But how could his words be possible, in any way? This all had happened so fast. You were just walking home after a long day of work, and now you found yourself stuck with a man walking with you to your place, him claiming to be not human, but a monster. I mean, come on, what kind of cheesy novel had the author gotten yourself into?

"Hey, you there?" You heard the voice of the male snap your of your thoughts, your head turning towards his form instinctively as you hummed as a sign you were listening. "Ya' haven't told me your name."

"Oh, it's |Y/N|." You mumbled with slight softness as your eyes then wandered off towards the path once again, a small frown adorning your delicate features as you gulped down saliva slowly, breathing in deeply. "You're not kidding, are you?" You murmured with a low tone, your irises then looking up towards the dark, shiny sky.

"This is too fast . . ." You stated through a long sigh of exhaustion, your hands massaging your temples as the frown on your face deepened ever so slightly. "How am I supposed to believe all this?"

"There's not only your world, |Y/N|." The male exclaimed with a deepened, serious tone as a sigh of his left his own lips. "And, uh . . I depend on ya', lass."

Your orbs landed on his own as your feet stopped on their tracks, "What do you mean?" You asked with a frown of confusion, your body now thoroughly facing his form, his steps quick to stop at your action. "You said you'd help me get home, didn't ya?"

"I meant lending you a phone, or helping you with directions!" You exclaimed with surprise, your eyes widening at the being that was in front of you. And in any way, how could you even help him get back to his home, wherever it was? You happened to be a normal, stressed out girl that seemed to be too nosy for her own sake. "Nah, kid, I heard ya' loud and clear."

"What?" You snapped bluntly as you tried to absorb his words, a big frown and large scowl conforming your tired features as you continued to stare confusingly at the young man, his abnormal eyes glancing down at you. "I'm just gonna follow you 'round 'til you finally give in to your own word, y'know . . I have all the time of your world."

"Hell no, you freak." You spat with nervousness, yet frustration as you swiftly turned around to start running like the little girl you were, though, a loud gasp of surprise soon left your mouth as you were face to face with the boy you just called a freak. You quickly stepped back, your widened eyes turning back to the spot he was once standing on confusingly, for them to then turn back towards his form, your breath increasing in speed as you realized that you were not dealing with something you could actually handle: a monster. Yet, you did not think it'd hurt to try.

You immediately turned on your ground, to try and start running as far away as you could from him, yet soon let out a loud cry of surprise when you were once again face to face with the man you now realized was what he claimed to be. Because no human could move as fast as he seemed to move, nor appeared out of nowhere in front of people's faces in less than five freaking seconds. "Stay away from me!"

"Can't do, buddy." You heard him mutter with a casual voice as his smile directed itself towards you. "Are you that desperate for help?" You muttered with hesitance as you frowned at the male, rubbing your fore arm as you tried to ignore the cold breeze making your skin crawl. "Yeah, I guess I am, pal."

"Geez, fine. Though, I don't really see what I can help you with." You mumbled lowly as you frowned at the male, giving a long sigh as you then started forward to continue your path. For your great relief, your apartment was right at the left corner, waiting for you with open arms. "See ya' tomorrow."

You soon turned to face the male with a confused countenance, only to find nothing but thin air, your irises catching small fragments of blue, dispersing dust as it vanished up in the air, its odd glowing reminding you of the butterfly that had caused all of this inconvenience for you.

You entered the building almost hesitantly, your mind creating a turmoil of questions that lacked answers, almost even making you doubt your own sanity as if you imagined the whole ordeal. Nevertheless, quickly shrugged it off and walked towards the door that held the number of '154', opening the door swiftly, and whipping it closed with a kick of your feet, dropping the keys sloppily in the counter, and letting yourself fall on the soft mattress of your bed, fluttering your eyes closed as you deeply inhaled the smell of pizza from your apartment.

How could things get even more confusing?

And who really was that guy?

I guess you'd find out tomorrow, yet for now, you'd leave your tomorrow problems to your tomorrow self.

CREEPYPASTA Tim Wright **[** a.k.a. Masky **]**

[ **You fall into his dimension a long time ago**. ]

"Hey, Sam, what do ya' think about the so called **Operator**?" The voice of Sarah called out for Sam as you kept on walking, glancing at Sam's black hair in curiosity for his answer. You, and your not so big group of friends, happened to be walking through the woods in the middle of the night. Why were you? You were looking for the legend of the Slenderman.

The truth is, you didn't actually think he was real, in any way, the legend not being convincing from the rumored characteristics, though, you decided to tag along just for fun (And they'd probably bully you for being a lil' chicken). You were of course aware of the numerous disappearances that occurred inside this very same tree environment, yet paid them no mind, shrugging it off as people that did not want to be found . . . ever.

Yet you could not shrug off as well the dread feeling that twisted your stomach as you, and your three partners walked through the darkness, the cold breeze making your skin crawl as your hand holding the flashlight trembled ever so slightly. You could not shake the feeling of being watched, even though you'd made sure to check your surroundings very carefully, the pitch black darkness not helping so much.

"Aye, just a bunch of bullshit." The voice of Sam snapped you out of your thoughts, your orbs turning to the path you were all walking on. I mean, you just were waiting for them to be satisfied with such trip, for you to go out as soon as possible from the creepy forest. What did they even expect to find? "Guys, can we just go?" You called out with a big grimace on your face, your head turning to the group with expectancy.

"Aw, are you scared, little girl? You don't want the faceless man to get ya?" The voice of Leo snorted from your left, faking a mocking tone while doing so, shoving his arm around your shoulders in a playful manner. "Shut up." You responded with a frown, slapping his arm away swiftly. "We've been here for hours!" You whined out loud as you embraced yourself, a small pout formed into your parted lips.

"I think [Y/N]'s right, y'know. We should just go home, I'm damn tired." Sam supported you with a serious tone, your four forms stopping on your both tracks at the sudden discussion. Sarah stared at you with a look of disbelief, her hand reaching out to her chest in almost a mocking way. "I can't believe you two! After we've come so far!"

"Just give up, okay? Even if it actually existed, if we haven't seen any traces, maybe he just doesn't want to be found." You blurted out with exhaustion, not really in the mood to discuss such topics right then, and there. You just wanted to get the hell out, lie down on the soft mattress of your bed, and sleep until next week. Too bad it's reality.

"You called it a 'he'" Leo commented with a teasing smirk, raising an eye brow at you from such observation. You didn't even notice you actually did, yet only stared at him with an annoyed expression. "Jesus, man, whatever. I just want to get the hell out of this darn place." You snapped with frustration, your limbs numb from walking continuously during two fucking hours.

"Well, I'm not goin' until I get to shake the slender damn hand of the man." Sarah stated loudly, crossing her arms on her chest as she gave you a casual look. "If you wanna, crybabies, then go on ahead and go. Me and Leo will take the photo for ya'."

"Yay." You mocked with enthusiasm as you turned on your heels, and started walking towards the same, dark path you just came from. "Hey, wait [Y/N]! Say hi to the Slendyman for me!" Sam yelled out as he trotted his way to your form, the faint laughs of your partners behind you reaching your ears.

The crickets sang loudly as the leaves crunched beneath your feet, you and Sam walking in a peaceful, yet wrong silence. "So, why are ya' so upset?" The brown-eyed man cut the silence short as you then stole a glance at him, his hands digging themselves deep into the pockets of his pants, giving you a soft smile. The grimace on your lips only deepened as your orbs then wandered off to the sky, thinking about the words you were about to say carefully. "In spite of every single thing I hate of being here, nothing much, really."

"Oh, come on, how bad can those guys be? You gotta be easy on them, girl." Sam joked with a big grin, trying to lighten up the mood as you snickered at his comment, a small smile replacing the grimace on your lips. "Apart from them, darkness, and freaking damn mosquitoes, dude." You added with a mocking tone, sighing out of exhaustion as Sam chuckled from your comment.

"It's a bit creepy, I guess." The man mumbled with the same smile plastered on his lips, his white teeth showing off with a bright glimmer on his eyes. You gave him a look of irony, blinking at his figure with tired eyes, disbelief plastered on your features. Was the guy serious? This felt like the worst horror novel in fucking literature history.

"What?!" He gasped with playfulness as he laughed at the expression on your face, his smile widening as he stared at your form expectantly. "This must be the cheapest terror movie ever." You stated with annoyance, giving a long sigh as the common chuckle of Sam reached your ears. "Your so fucking ama -"

Sam's response was soon to be cut off as a loud, piercing scream echoed through the forest, sending shivers down your spine as you recognized that voice almost immediately: Sarah. You both froze in your tracks as your irises witnessed the numerous birds fly off into the sky, your heart thumping loudly against your chest as you processed what you just heard. It definitely was Sarah's but what could have actually happened?

You immediately turned towards Sam, your widened eyes staring into his own widened as you both locked gazes, him as confused as you were as even adrenaline started to run through your veins. "Was that . . . Sarah?" You asked with confusion, your breathing becoming shallow as you blurted out with almost struggle, your mind too blank to even process what was going on, and what could be going on. "Yeah . . . I mean, I think so . . ." Sam muttered out as a response his thoughts, a big frown replacing your features as the color in your face grew pale from shock. "Maybe . . . Maybe she's just playin' . . . Tryin' to scare us off." Sam then immediately added, your ears catching the loud gulp of his throat.

"Sarah! Leo! Stop fooling around, you pieces of shit!" The yell of Sam made your skin crawl as you both patiently waited for any kind of response, or betrayal sign of laughter, yet nothing else could be heard, apart from the singing of the crickets, and loud thump of your both hearts. "Sarah! Leo!" Sam continued to call out to them as you kept on staring carefully at the trees surrounding you, searching for their pair of figures.

"You are no fun." As soon as the loud whine of Leo reached your both ears, you let your breathing come out from your throat with an exasperated sigh, fluttering your eyes closed as a sign of relaxation. "What the hell, dude." You stated with annoyance, your orbs snapping open as you stared at the approaching, pouting figures of Sarah and Leo. "How's a girl gonna have fun with friends as boring as you?" Sarah sighed out with utter disappointment as she pouted mockingly.

"Almost got us, Saz." Sam commented with an ever growing smirk, running his hand through his messy hair as he let the tension out from his shoulders. "Hah, ya' should have seen your wimpy faces when . . ." Leo started mockingly, between small snorts, but his voice died down as well as his teasing smirk did, his blue eyes widening with shock as he stared blankly at us, his lips parted in the expression.

"Leo?" You called hesitantly, your lips grimacing as you looked at him curiously, not actually sure about that the hell was wrong with him all of the sudden. "Whe - When . . ." Leo continued, but only as a barely audible whisper as he continued to stare blankly into space, his expression contorting into one of terror slowly. "Cut it out, man." Sam snapped, not liking at all what Leo thought he was doing.

"What the . . ." Leo blurted out confusingly, and in utter upset as you then realized he wasn't actually staring into nothingness, but at something behind you. You immediately turned, your frowned orbs landing on a white mask not so far into the distance, barely visible through the darkness. You soon realized it was a man, who had his gaze locked into yours as he approached your four forms tauntingly.

You gave small steps backwards, your breathing becoming shallow the more you scanned the approaching figure, your hand trembling as it pointed the flashlight at the figure, yet the device almost immediately died down at such gesture. "Hey, who the fuck are you?!" Sam's voice roared strongly, yet you distinguished the hint of nervousness in his voice as he then stepped towards the figure, trying to look intimidating.

Yet no response came from such mysterious man, the mask being the only thing you could make out from his dark figure. Your head quickly turned towards Sarah, only to find thin air right beside the scared Leo. "Where . . Where is Sarah?" You asked with utter confusion as you turned towards your surroundings, finding no Sarahs in sight. "She, She was right beside me!" Leo's voice stuttered out, his widening orbs staring disbelievingly at the spot where Sarah once stood on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you fucker?!" Sam's voice continued on trying to intimidate the man, yet the figure continued to approach in bold silence, your irises struggling to make out the object the man seemed to hold tightly. "Don't get near us, you damn hear me? . . . We're calling the fucking cops, you weird asshole!" Sam warned as he kept on frowning at the approaching figure, the mask of the man only a few meters away from your three trembling frames.

That's when your flashlight flickered on, your hand almost instinctively pointing it out to the figure of the mask, only for your breathing to become stuck in your throat from horror.

The man wore a feminine, black and white mask on his face, dark silky locks of hair falling sloppily on his forehead; he wore a light-colored jacket, and ripped off jeans, combat boots stepping slowly towards your form, his structure moving almost naturally gracefully. Yet, the terrifying part of his appearance was not only for the fact that he was covered in blood, from mask to jeans, but for the dangerous gun that was held tightly on his grasp.

"Oh, god." You blurted out in shock, and dread as you locked your gaze in such form, your gut instinct screaming at you to start running; to get the hell away from that dangerous man. Yet, your muscles did not respond you, no matter how much you pleaded at them to do so. You were frozen in fear on your ground, right beside the two figures of your partners that seemed to be shaking even more that you were. "He's got a fucking gun . . ." Sam murmured disbelievingly, his stance showing a sense of alarm as he backed away a little.

That's when the figure stopped walking, just a few meters away from your frozen frames. You three waiting for any signs of alarm, any rough moves in such man.

"[Y/N] [Y/S]." A deep, hoarse voice spoke up through the dreadful silence, coming from such figure as it waited for your response. Your back immediately shivered at the sound of your name, your throat swallowing in nervousness as you continued to stare expectantly at the man. Hell, even if you weren't fucking [Y/N], you were not going to answer the maniac back anytime soon; even less an armed maniac. Yet the turn of faces from both Sam and Leo seemed to confirm the demand of answer from the voice, your heart beating loudly as your cursed inwardly from the actions of your friends.

Hey, [Y/N]. I think this is the part when you start running.

I could not agree with you more, subconscious! You thought as you then turned to your left, and started running, only to feel a sharp pain spread on your back as a hard surface collided with your spine, sending your body straight to the floor. You gave out a loud cry of pain, all of the air escaping from your mouth as you struggled to stand up, only for your body to quickly give in.

The sound of Sam's groan soon reached your ears, just as you heard swift shuffling nearby, confirming your thoughts that they were fighting. Yet a gunshot soon echoed through the woods, a loud thud from someone falling limply to the floor sounding through the ringing in your ears.

You opened your eyes, only to find Sam squirming in the floor, choking in his own blood as he tried to put pressure on the hole of the wound right in the center of his chest. You heard Leo run off from the scene in panic, you witnessing in shock as Sam's pupils dilated, all signs of life draining from your body. "Go get him. I'll take care of her." The familiar, grave voice of the masked man commanded to an unknown person, heavy footsteps coming your way.

Your wide eyes burned with tears threatening to fall as you continued to stare at the pale, bloodied face of your friend, waiting for him to stand up and go against the monster once again. It was difficult to process that the guy you were just joking with minutes ago now no longer existed on this earth, almost as if it was some product of your imagination.

Yet there he lied, motionless as its pupils kept on staring at you lifelessly, blood still trickling down from his stomach. Your arms immediately lunged yourself up, stumbling on your feet as you tried to run away once more, with tears pouring down your pale cheeks, only to be roughly pulled backwards from your hair.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" The voice of the man snapped with almost mock as it roughly pulled at you, your nails clawing at his hand on your hair to loosen up, yet his grasp stayed strong. You whimpered when you heard another gunshot from afar, praying for Leo to be alright, yet you were not sure no longer, hope vanishing the more you absorbed what was happening; the best you could.

"Please . . . Please, please . . . " You pleaded through soft sobs, continuing to claw at his hand with hopeless attempts for him to let go of you, adrenaline coursing through your veins, though, your teeth gritting tightly from the pain that spread through your skull. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Ah, you're the pleading one." The hoarse voice chuckled without emotion, your back pressed hard against the vibrations of his chest as you felt the cold, bloodied glove of the man get a tight hold of your neck, your struggles to escape his grip drained from any will as you simply kept on crying from your lost friend. "Maybe I'll go easy on ya' if you plead enough."

"Fuck you." You snapped in fear, your voice broken from the try of sounding strong; and the grip on your neck tightened considerably, almost enough to crush your neck, if even possible. Yet the man did not pronounce a word as you continued to struggle on his grasp with soft chokes.

"We need her alive, Tim." A much deeper voice called out, your body freezing from such terrifyingly intimidating voice that sounded pretty close to your both forms. "She's fucking breathing, alright. Aren't you, sunshine?" The familiar voice cooed in your ear lobe, his warm breathing tickling the exposed sensitive skin, forcing your skin to crawl in a uncomfortable way.

You gave swift, small nods, the inestability that sounded on the voice of the man holding you sending shivers down your whole body. You'd know how insane this man was by just hearing his dangerous tone of voice. "Then let's not waste more time whatsoever . . . He's waiting."

"Loud and fucking clear, Brian." The masked man snapped in a strong, intimidating voice that would have sent you crawling away to a corner in fear, yet no response was followed as you felt the cold surface of the gun collide with your back neck, knocking you unconscious almost immediately.

* * *

You fluttered your eyes open, a soft wince of pain cooing from your lips as you sat up straight, your head supporting your throbbing head as you scanned your surroundings with a blurry vision. You couldn't actually see much, for the space you were in was completely engulfed with darkness, yet the faint light of the moon that came from the large window right in front of you allowed your irises to adjust, right enough for you to properly inspect where the hell you were at.

You were surrounded by gigantic shelves that were filled with piles of numerous books, the dark surface of each furniture covered with considerable amounts of dust. A large desk sat right in the center of the room, piles of papers and numerous stuff spread through its old surface. The elegant, crimson carpet you were lying on had large stains of a liquid you could not distinguish from, as your orbs traveled up to the large glass, dancing trees catching your sight as the big, fluorescent moon shone up in the sky.

Where the hell were you? You wondered as you struggled to stand on your feet, your right hand rubbing your fore arm as a sense of comfort, a small frown of fearful concern adorning your sticky features. "Hello?" You called out softly, your voice sounding incredibly hoarse as you kept on looking around, searching for any kinds of signs of life, your mouth grimacing at the thought of the masked man.

"[Y/N]." A deep, inhuman voice whispered into your mind, your body flinching at the sudden, abnormal voice that rang in your head, as you then looked around with alarm, frantically searching for where the voice came from.

"Who - Who's there?!" You demanded with natural fear as your breathing started to become shallow, an evil presence crawling at your skin, forcing adrenaline to start running through your veins. "I have been called many names, yet you may probably know me as the Slenderman."

"You may probably be confused about your whereabouts, and about my reasons to ask for your presence. I shall explain your doubts to you the best I am allowed to." The voice stated in a calm, expressionless manner as your hands then took a hold of your head, your mind pondering about the possibilities of this all being a dream, or you just going completely insane.

Probably both of them.

"Where are you?" Your voice echoed through the dark space, your eyes still traveling through the darkness in tries of finding where the creature could be, in spite of you knowing the voice did come from your head, strangely. And when you received no response from such voice again, you doubted about it just being a product of your twisted imagination.

But that was when the room was faintly illuminated by small, dancing flames that burned upon a the candles that rested upon the large desk, where your orbs widened at the sight of what you could not believe. A creature sat on the desk motionlessly, its tall stature intimidating you even if you stood a few meters away from such; the creature wore an elegant suit, a red tie complimenting the sight. Yet your heart thumped loudly in horror, not only for the fact that from his back danced what looked like to be tentacles, but for the fact that the creature had no face, but for a black surface of white plastered on its head.

At first sight, you knew the creature standing a few meters away from you was no human, and could not actually believe that such, which claimed to be known as the Slenderman, actually existed; your heart aching from the memory of your long lost friends.

You could only stare wide eyed at the creature in front of you, your mind completely blank as your survival instincts screamed at you to run away from such being, as soon as possible. It radiated a powerful, intimidating aura that crawled at your skin, a dark malice through such aura that forced your very muscle to freeze in terror. You felt extremely vulnerable at the presence of it, something that assured you that you were in danger, a danger you couldn't actually escape, even if you tried.

"Fear not, |Y/N|. I ask for you to pay attention to my word carefully." The voice echoed through the back of your mind, your head softly nodding at the creature in instinct, knowing that no matter how polite and calm its voice seemed to be, this creature was not one to be taken care at easily, its dark aura one of such proof.

"I have been lately investigating on the topic of space and time, relatively the diversion of theories the humans currently have on the three dimensions, and time itself." The creature explained smoothly, you absorbing carefully each of his monotone words, trying to comprehend the best you could in such state. "In simpler words, the dimensions of other universes, alternative to yours."

"You, |Y/N|, are surrounded in an incredible energy; high enough to open a portal to another dimension of this. You are here because I wish to give experimental use to this very same energy."

And even though you had a complete turmoil of questions and doubts, you did not dare to pronounce a word at its explanation, not fulling understanding neither of its intentions and reasons. You just wanted to go home; to get in the car with your friends and drive to the Starbucks, for then to run away, the one last paying off the count between snorts of laughing.

Yet, they were all dead.

"I am aware of your state of confusion and pain, for which I ask for you to rest well. I look forward for you to respond positively, and not cause any unnecessary trouble, for your own sake. I do not tolerate easily disobedience, have that in mind." The voice warned in such a disturbing way, enough for shivers to run down your spine as you gave soft steps backs, the seriousness in such demonic voice through your mind enough of a threat to know that your survival thoroughly depended on this creature's will. " **Tim**."

The squeaking of a heavy, wooden door reached your ears, your head immediately turning towards such direction, only to find the familiar frame of the masked man, who was walking directly to you. Your breath hitched in your throat at the reminding of events its mask brought, your limbs trembling from adrenaline at the events you'd found yourself in.

"Let's go, sunshine." His voice commanded with the same strong, hoarse voice with the same unstableness, you feeling a rough pull of your arm as you then stumbled with soft gasps of pain towards the door, your arm feeling numb from the strong grip the man held, guiding you through large, dark hallways that seemed to be of an ancient mansion, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling as well as the numerous paintings that showed numerous, chilling scenes of monsters, some of them torturing frames of numerous humans; they showed hell.

You both walked in silence, your feet stumbling rapidly through the carpet as the masked man gave quick, heavy steps, its grip never loosening from the roughness. "It - It hurts." You commented through a soft wince, your orbs frowning nervously at the gloved fingers strangling your flesh. "Good." The man lowly growled as a response, keeping on walking through the maze of decorations, though, you'd swear his fingers did actually loosen on your bruised skin.

"You are not to leave this room until I come get you, do you understand?" His voice commanded as you were then roughly shoved into a room, your body falling flat to the ground as you then glanced at the small space, an individual bed and window catching your sight.

And right when the door was about to whip closed, you instinctively called out for the man. "Wait!"

"What?" The man snapped with annoyance, waiting impatiently for whatever reason you'd called for him, at which you yourself weren't actually sure. "I . . ."

And from the seconds of silence that followed your incomplete statement, the door was not late to whip closed, the click of a key locking it reaching your ears as you kept on staring wide eyed at the dark surface of the door, the coldness of the floor sending waves of chills through your whole body, your breathing calming down as you then realized you were completely alone.

That's when tears poured down your cheeks, your frame sobbing in the cold surface of the floor as you kept on calling out for your family, friends and even god himself, for anyone to help you, embracing your form as a search for warmth, yet you remained cold in your heart.

GRAVITY FALLS **|| Human!** Bill Cipher

[ **He enters your dimension.** ]

 _Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live without a single worry?_ You did not. Especially when you were walking through the middle of the woods completely alone, without a single clue of where the heck you could be. You'd gotten lost after coming to take a walk in order to get some fresh air, and get your thoughts cleared out.

You'd managed to do the exact opposite.

A loud sigh escaped your lips as a drop of sweat poured down your temple, your hands reaching out into the air in order for your phone to find some signal miraculously. You felt like you've been walking for hours, not quite sure how many, and your numb limbs only proved this theory right.

Oh, how you yearned to be in the warm mattress of your couch, besides your smiling auntie, you both watching some Netflix, your windows howling from the outside breeze. Yet, you wouldn't be surprised if you were no longer in Gravity Falls, the small city you lived in, between the mountains of Oregon.

You hadn't grown in such place, however, you moved in here with your aunt from your only father's death.

Yes, you did have your personal problems from moving from Louisiana all the way to Oregon, especially at the city where all kinds of monsters and demons resided on, ready to tear your heart out and eat it in the instant. Or at least that was the reputation of such little place.

You snapped out of your thoughts as you tripped, and were about to collide with the dirt of the ground, yet in a beat of instinct, your hands reached out to the nearest object to hold on, finding none other than a hand.

You held your balance, your body supporting itself with such large, hard hand, your head turning towards the origin of such, your orbs landing on a big, stone statue that had a strange form of what looked like to be an ancient demons of some sorts. One you actually found oddly familiar, how strange.

The statue was of some inches taller than you, and it had the form of a pyramid, which had a big eye at its center; a large hat was on its top, and it had its limb of rock extended, which had saved your fall miraculously. It looked completely old at first sight, partly because of the vines surrounding its surface, and the big cracks that were noticeable at first sight. Yet there was something very wrong with this very same structure.

An odd, dark aura engulfed the piece of stone completely, reaching to your very core and sending shivers down your whole spine. There was a malicious presence you could not ignore nearby you, if not inside the structure, a presence that made your skin crawl in vulnerable fear, and screamed at your survival instinct to run as far away you could from such piece of rock. Yet, your feet did not respond your pleads.

No, not in the way of 'not responding your limbs, frozen in the ground in horror' way, but from literally your whole limbs not responding to your demands, not even for an inch.

Your breathing started to become shallow, your eyes widening in fear as you struggled to move in any way, but no matter how hard you tried, your body was frozen in place. Your vision started failing you as well, for it seemed that your surroundings turned to a black and white color, all of the nature colors vanishing in a blink of your eye.

Were you going insane? Probably. Could it be that you tripped, hit your head, and fainted? Maybe. You got drugged by a weird plant's poison? You hoped not.

Did the statue just blinked, and was now staring at you? Most definitely.

'|Y/N| . . .' A deep, inhuman voice echoed through your head, a whimper out of fear erupting lowly from your throat, your lips still sealed shut. You could only observe wide eyed the statue that seemed to be blinking in its position, something unknown reflecting its big, demonic pupil.

What? You asked yourself in confusion, trying your best to keep yourself together in such moment, your mind still not processing if this all was just a dream, hallucination, or just a product of your imagination.

'My name, |Y/N| . . .' As soon as you got your limbs back, and the colors flashed back to your sight, your body launched itself forward, your feet running as fast as they could from that statue.

'My name . . .'

* * *

"Where in the world have you been, young lady?!" The voice of you aunt roared as he sprinted towards your form, your eyes barely caught sight of her, as you supported yourself on your knees, trying to calm your breath down.

Who knows how much you've been running, but by a miracle, you had gotten back to your home.

In fact, you were pretty sure you just ran for a couple of minutes, but you did not trust your mind at such moment, to be certainly honest.

"I lost . . . track of time." You breathed out between soft coughs, your body flinching at the pair of hands that got a hold of your shoulders, shaking them roughly. "You've been missing for hours! I was about to call the sheriffs!"

You mumbled out a 'sorry', and you both walked inside your home, the door whipping closed as you looked around your house with utter relief. You couldn't actually believe you were back, safe to home and auntie.

"I'm gonna make you a cup of hot choco, how about it?" You nodded at her with a small smile, the figure of your aunt disappearing into the kitchen as you heard her mess with kitchen ware and vessels. You walked inside the kitchen as well, sipping from a near glass of water as you supported yourself on the wall, clearing your throat softly as you looked for the words to ask away your confusion to your aunt. She had grown in this city, so she obviously knew a lot of things that happened in here, from traditions to legends. "Auntie Candy, I . . . found a statue in the forest, you see . . ."

"Oh, is that so, dear? What kind of statue?" Your aunt asked with a smile, taking a glance at you as you continued to stare into space, remembering the triangular pyramid that could or not be the cause of the hallucination you had; for all you knew you fainted right in front of your house, and woke up at the time your aunt was ready to go look for you. That could have been a little too convenient.

"It was odd, and uhm . . . like a pyramid of some sorts, but with a big eye." You tried to explain, moving your hands in the air as signs, observing how the woman in front of you let the cup of glass fall down into the ground, and shatter into pieces of colors. Could it be something you said? You wondered as silence enveloped the room you were in. "Auntie?"

"Oh, my bad." She chuckled nervously, sending you an apologetic look as she crouched and picked up the shreds of the cup, a smile too big to be real on her face as you noticed her hands tremble slightly. "Please, continue, snowflake."

"Well, uhm . . . Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, dear, please continue."

"Okay . . . It had a big hat, I guess. It actually saved me from a good fall." You chuckled lowly.

". . ."

"And then, something really weird happened. I heard a voice call out for my name."

"What did he say to you?!" She asked with alarm, making you jump from the sudden outburst. She was no easy to get her upset, it was pretty odd for her to ever get like this (She'd usually just get upset when talking about some past band boys she liked when she was a kid, 'Sev'ral Timez').

You did observe for her to call the statue you just mentioned a 'he'. Was it even possible that your aunt knew of this statue, or of who once was this? You found it surreal, and she believed you in a second, upset about the voices you could have easily imagined; did it have something to do with her past?

She sure as hell never mentioned a one-eyed pyramid ever before, and she liked to tell every detail about the past she had in Gravity Falls.

"Something about a name, or somethin'." You chuckled nervously, rubbing your fore arm as a sense of uncomfortable feeling. "I mean, maybe I just imagined the whole thing." You shrugged off as you tried to calm your aunt down, who stared at you with evident disbelief, her glasses at the edge of falling down her face from the sudden outburst.

"Dear, please listen to me carefully." Your aunt stated with cautiousness, your irises observing her chest heave up and down, in a quick manner.

"Forget about that statue, alright? Promise me."

"Is there something I should know about, auntie?" You asked with hesitance, a small frown adorning your features as you watched her form cautiously, a hunch in your heart assuring you there was something very wrong with what you found, and experienced. Something far from your ability to understand. "Just promise me, |Y/N|."

"Okay." You blurted out with a small shrug, trusting the seriousness of the word of your aunt. It wasn't that big of a deal, you knew, and if this was something too much for your old aunt to handle, then you wouldn't push her to something she seemed to fear. "Do I help you?" You signaled to the shattered pieces that laid on the smooth surface of the carpet, scratching your neck in a awkward manner as you just tried to forget the whole thing.

"No, no. I'll take care of it. Have a good night." You nodded at her, and dragged your feet out of the kitchen, walking up the stairs, and entering your room without any doubts; you then let yourself fall into the mattress, and fluttered your eyes closed as a long sigh escaped your lips.

This was a long day, wasn't it?

* * *

'|Y/N| . . . My name . . ."

You heard the familiar voice whisper into the back of your mind, your eyes squinting into the darkness as you tried to locate the source of the voice, but found nothing nonetheless. "Who is there?" You called out into the darkness, the echo of your voice disappearing into the space you were in, sending shivers down your whole body.

'Help me . . . |Y/N| . . .' You heard the voice call out from afar, a grimace adorning your features as you extended your hand into the empty space, finding nothing but cold, thin air. "How? How can I help you?" You asked as you kept on turning around, even though there was nothing to be found into the deep chasm of your subconsciousness.

'My name, |Y/N| . . . Say my name.' A loud cry erupted from your throat as you felt something claw at your legs, you jumping instinctively as you felt your flesh being tore by the claws of the monster you couldn't see. 'My name . . .'

"Stop! Please, I don't know your name!" You screamed at the nothingness in pain, trying to kick the being out from your reach, tripping and falling into the darkness, your body then falling into the air, your screams fainting out into nothingness.

Maniacal laughter filled the space you were in as you kept on falling, your arms frenetically reaching to whatever you could find, yet nothing was in there. You pierced at your throat as you then saw a slash of light coming into sight, your body impacting with such flash, being enveloped by its bright as the darkness dissolved into just a nightmare.

* * *

"AAH!" You howled as your body rose up from the ground, cold sweat pouring down your temples as your widened orbs scanned your surroundings, stunned when you found nothing more than your own, messy room.

You soon realized you fell off the bed, probably the throbbing pain of your head being the one that saved you from the fall of your nightmare, the loud whip of your door forcing your head to snap towards such direction, finding your auntie launching herself down to you, her widened orbs looking for any kind of injury of your body as she babbled on. "What's wrong?! What's going on?!"

"Just . . . Just a nightmare, auntie." You whispered through a sigh of relief, the simple memory of the dream you had made your skin to crawl in fear. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Aunt, do you remember the statue I told you about last night?" You immediately inquired, your irises dilating with the bright light that entered your room, looking at the countenance of the wrinkled woman with expectant seriousness. You knew damn well you needed to find out the name of that voice, which you suspected was from the pyramid statue you found yesterday. If you did as it said, and helped it with whatever it needed to, it might as well leave you alone for good; and you were sure the nightmare was just a warning of what could happen if I did not.

You felt it in your very core, and survival instinct.

She nodded with evident hesitation, staring at you with a small frown as something unknown was reflected in her eyes, her wrinkles deepening when her grimace did as well. Touchy subject, yes?

"You knew what I was talking about. What was that statue?" You asked with a strong voice, your frown enough proof for your aunt that you were not going to give up this time on the subject, at which she let a sigh escape her lips, your both forms standing on their feet in seconds. "You're not gonna give up on this, are you?"

You showed her your denial with a shake of our head, your full attention to her very word.

"When I was a kid, I had two best friends: Mabel and Grenda." You nodded at her as a sign for her to continue, already recalling your aunt mentioning such names before. You needed another name, however. "We three were inseparable, and had all kinds of adventures."

"One day, though, a demon was summoned by a crazy guy." She said as she sat down on the edge of your bed, you following her as well as you continued to absorb her words as best as you were able to. "This demon had unimaginable power, and thus brought destruction upon everything he laid his eye on."

"And when he almost got to get the entire world at the back of his palm, the uncles of Mabel stopped him, by destroying one's memories, he among such."

"The statue is the only reminder of his once existence, and thus, for him to never come back."

"His name was **Bill Cipher**."

"Bill . . . Cipher?" You asked out loud, trying out such odd name, your eyes scanning your surroundings for any kind of sign that was the name you were looking for, or for the voice to call out for you through your thoughts, as weird as it sounded (more creepy, than weird), yet there was literally nothing but silence. "That's it?"

"That's it. Now, don't make such big deal out of this, he will never, ever come back. We're safe."

"No other names?" You tried again, your chest aching at the thought of there being no names at all that could save you from the situation you seemed to have gotten yourself into. Your aunt's only response was a shake of her head, a nostalgic look crossing her features from the grim reminder of what seemed to bring her pain somewhat.

"So, he won't ever come back?" You asked with utter disappointment from not finding what you looked for, yet this topic seemed to catch your interest considerably. You never hear of demons almost destroying the world every day, even less from your aunt. But your aunt never lied, which was one of the reasons you trusted her every word.

As creepy as it was. "We pray not. If he does, he will be unstoppable."

"There are all kinds of rumors about him coming back through the city, but pay them no mind, dear." Your aunt assured you with a warm smile, her body shifting in the soft mattress as you stared at her curiously. "What kinds of rumors?"

"Some say he casted a curse upon this very same city; others that he's waiting for someone else to summon him once again." Your aunt shrugged off, her body rising from the mess of the mattress of your bed. "Some even say that he will only come back at the call of his name, from the love of his life, or something."

"Though, they are completely impossible, and you're hearing it from me, snowflake." You nodded at her, rising from the mattress as well, following your aunt out of you room, down the stairs. "Some good waffles will cheer you up, I know!"

You smiled at her cheer, and witnessed her disappear into the kitchen with radiant glee, almost as if you both never talked about something as serious as you did. You guessed you'll have to forget it as well, it was all just a petty nightmare after all.

"YES!"

You ran into the kitchen with a big smile, your feet stopping in their tracks as you found the sight of your aunt frozen in her place, your pupils dilating at the familiar sight of all color vanishing from your sight, black and white engulfing your fuzzy sight.

A man was sitting in the counter of the kitchen, staring straight at you with a big smirk on his face. He seemed to be pretty tall, and wore a formal, black and white tuxedo, a gold-colored gabardine around his shoulders. His hair was of a dark-brown color, and fell sloppily on his temples, a long black hat resting upon his head; his skin being of a pale, yet somewhat shiny tone. He had an eye patch on his right eye, which was covered by the locks of his air, and his uncovered, left eye glowed of a powerful, gold yellow that held an intimidating glimmer on it.

The fuck.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't |Y/N|! C'mere, kid, let me have a look at you." You stared at him with utter shock, your mind struggling to process what was going on, and who the hell that man was. The air was filled with a familiar, dark aura that forced your air to become hard to breathe as your limbs trembled in instinctive fear. "Who are you?"

You asked with a big frown, your hands turning into tight fists as you fought for your voice to sound strong, fail attempts for the broken tone that erupted from your mouth.

The man simply laughed lowly, your mind flashing to the nightmare you just woke up from a few moments ago, your orbs staring expectantly at the frozen figure of your aunt, for her to move or signal you something in order for you to know what to do, but it literally seemed that time had stopped itself, and you were trapped between the lines among this odd man, who you wouldn't be surprised if he was no human.

"The name's Bill, Bill Cipher." He chuckled at your confused expression, his glowing, unsettling eyes taking a small glance to the frame of your aunt, his smirk only widening at the sight. "Hey, wanna see something cool?"

You heard him state in a loud tone, his fingers giving a high snap as your eyes witnessed the figure of your aunt turn into small particles of dust, which floated in the air. "From dust you came, and to dust you shall return. Ha ha!" The man laughed out loud as a the sick joke, your hand reaching out to the dust that once was your auntie. "Auntie!"

"Sheesh, Calm down, toots." The man then snapped his fingers once again, the particles coming together as one, forming the figure of your aunt once again . . . with a completely disfigured face, and no limbs, her abnormal features wearing a horrified expression. Was she in pain?! "Stop it!" You yelled in panic as you ran towards her, only to be stopped by an arm being shoved around your shoulders, only to find the man now right besides you.

You flinched, trying to get away from such male, but kept steady at the intimidating look he gave to you, his long, black cane forcing your chin to turn upwards. "Let me go." You demanded through a strong mutter, glaring at his amused countenance as you tried to struggle from his grip, yet your muscles seemed to weaken each second passed. "Aw, but where's the fun in that?"

"Boy, have I been trapped for a long time!" The boy exclaimed as he let go of you, and stretched, you trying to take the opportunity to escape, but you seemed to be completely drained from energy, you knowing that if you even tried to move an inch, your system would give in, and faint right on the spot. "You took your time, |Y/N|."

"Leave this instant!" You mumbled as strong as you could in the muster of energy, but your voice barely sounded audible as you kept on frowning at his figure, a big grimace on your lips. "Hah, but you were the one that called me."

"Whoops! Looks like it's time!" You heard him say as he glanced upon his wrist, where no clock was as far as you could see. You gasped out to him, your eye lids feeling heavier and heavier, an internal battle for you to even stay awake at such point. "For what?"

"Ah, y'know, for me to start plannin', negotiatin', and killin'. The usual, warm welcome!"

". . ."

"And for you to fall into my arms in three, two, one . . . Sweet dreams, kid."

BLACK BUTLER Grell Sutcliff

[ **Your dimension is his dimension**. ]

"I must take my leave. Take care of the manor in my absence." The voice of Angelina, your lady commanded monotonously as she put on her scarlet coat, a sigh escaping her lips as you opened the large gates for her to step out, the figure of Grell, your partner butler walking right behind her.

You turned to his figure, your lips conforming a small smile as you waved him a small goodbye, he responding back with another smile. Their both figures soon departed, your mind not bothering to question as to why they left walking, and not in a carriage. You were not going to get answers to any of your inquires, that did not concern you in any way.

The gate squeaked as it whipped shut, a long sigh escaping your lips as you then started walking towards the kitchen, finding the humming figure of Valerie, the chef of Madam Red's manor. "Valerie!" You cooed with a warm smile, walking towards her form as her chocolate orbs locked themselves into yours, her mouth forming a gleeful smile. "|Y/N|." She nodded at you, your eyes squinting back towards the pair of glasses she held in her hands.

"Sweet night, isn't it?" She stated with a playful smirk, a bottle of fancy wine resting upon the counter right next to her. You chuckled at her, and stopped right in front of you, supporting your body on the counter with your smile widening at the sight of the wine. "Isn't the lady going to notice?" You asked to the woman, quite unsure about the right thing to do or not; yet you were pretty sure you weren't going to care if she did or not.

After all, you don't get this class of wine every where (Nobles' luxury).

"As if you cared." Valerie scoffed with tease, a loud _pop_ sounding through the air as the refreshing bubbles of the old wine reached your ears. "You know me too well for my own convenience."

The woman snickered as she then poured wine into both of the glasses, handing one to you at which you immediately accepted, and gave a long sip of it, your throat burning as the alcohol ran through your whole system, much for your carnal satisfaction.

"Nice." You purred as you signaled for her your empty glass, at which she laughed at and served you another glass of wine, you quickly gulping it down loudly, small drops of the crimson liquid spilling from the corners of your tinted lips. "Hey, why do you think the lady has been up to? Y'know, going out with Grells, past curfew like that."

"Isn't it dangerous, even more with the infamous Jack The Ripper on the loose?" You listened to her word carefully, taking the glass from your lips as you glanced at her form, noticing her stressed frown that adorned her sweaty features. You only shrugged at the comment, playing with the glass on your hands, your orbs watching intently the liquid dance around the vase. "Well, I guess. Though, to be honest, I'm more worried about Grell. Who knows what that woman got him into."

"Aye . . ." Valeria nodded lowly, her lips forming a small grimace as she poured herself more wine into her glass, giving it small sips as she entered a trance of deep ponder.

You have been working for the Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett, also known as Madam Red, for the past decade of your life. And some months ago, Grell had joined the team; you were the one to guide him through what he needed to do as a butler, and the one to pay for the major annoyances he caused. He always managed to end up ruining whatever he put his hands into, which made you major pissed. You were always the one to scold him for being so incredibly clumsy, even though you sometimes found him to be hilarious.

Eventually, you both grew up to have a trustful affection towards each other, almost even finding him to be the best of friends you've ever had; especially since he was pretty good at advising with boys' issues, for your own amazement.

But hey, even though he was a very shy person, and kind of awkward most of the times; you enjoyed his company as much as you thought he enjoyed yours. You'd even find cute sometimes how much of a drama king he was, always wanting to hang himself in order to pay for disappointing you.

In short words, the guy was incredible. His unpredictability never failing to amuse you.

"Well, that's my limit. Heading down to bed, you coming?" Valeria yawned with a stretch as you glanced at her curiously, completely snapped away from your thoughts. "No, I was told to watch the manor in the lady's absence."

"Have a good night, then." You nodded at her, and waved softly at her back, turning to the half-full bottle of wine at your side with a raised eye brow. "May I?"

"Aye, aye, be my guest." She dismissed with a somewhat hoarse murmur, her frame disappearing from your sight as you celebrated with a big smirk. You took the bottle from the counter, and gave it a direct sip, your stomach twisting with nausea from the incredible amounts of alcohol in your body.

An eerie silence filled the space you were in, your orbs glancing down at the dark sky from the surface of the large window, the full moon being reflected in your big, tired pupils. What a beautiful night, indeed.

With a long sigh, your feet started dragging themselves out of the space of the kitchen, your sight landing on the dancing fire of the chimney as you felt your head start spinning, your figure propping itself down into the large, elegant couch.

You fluttered your eyes close, the soft snapping of the flames being the last thing you heard before falling into a peaceful chasm of dream.

* * *

Your eyes squinted open as you rose in your seat, your pupils dilating at the sight of the darkness engulfing the space, you distinguishing the smoke vanishing into thin air from the chimney, where ashes resided, you guessed.

How much have you been sleeping? Probably not much, for there seemed to be still the middle of the night, judging by the incredible amounts of darkness that forced your vision to struggle, your hand instinctively tightening upon the bottle you still held in your grasp. The main gates were wide open, the moon's light illuminating the near, crimson carpet.

Had the lady arrived just yet? And if so, then . . .

Tarnation.

". . . My lady?" You asked as you rose up from the couch, your hands holding the bottle of alcohol tight on your back as you walked towards the entrance, clearing your throat as a try to sound professional once again, the hoarseness not really helping you in such moment.

You soon realized there was no one to be in sight, nor the crimson coat was hung upon the entrance's main rack, which meant no lady had arrived just yet, for your great relief.

But it was going to be four in the morning, and she was never this late from her late meetings, or whatever she went to.

You then walked out of the manor, your low high heels giving soft thuds as you stepped into the cold breeze, your orbs scanning carefully your surroundings in order to find any leads as to why the gates were opened, yet there was nothing that could meant to be out of its place.

The singing of the crickets relaxed your senses somewhat, and shrugged it off as the breeze opening the doors from its force, and simply gave it another long sip to the bottle that your sweaty hand still held onto, your skin crawling from the drops of red liquid that poured down your jaw, and jugular, staining slightly the collar of your uniform.

Loud grunts of pain then reached your ears, forcing your head to snap towards the direction the sound was coming from, the bottle in your hand falling, and crashing into the pavement as your eyes widened at the sight you found.

There was a man wearing a formal tuxedo, long, crimson red hair falling like messy curtains below his waist. His eyes glowed of an emerald-like green, which were right behind the transparent surface of a pair of red glasses, chains hanging from its edges of his temples, and his dangerous, shark-like teeth gritted into a grimace that forced your body to freeze on its ground. His entire body was covered in a blood mess, fresh as it reflected flashes of the pale moon light, as he stumbled towards your form, gripping tightly his side.

Not only for the fact that you recognized the look such man had, but for the fact that a familiar, red and white striped bow was tied around his neck; as well as the scarlet coat that hung loose in his shoulders.

"Gr - Grell?!" You blurted out with utter shock, and confusion, your feet giving soft steps back from the approaching figure that dropped liquids of fresh blood each step he took. "|Y/N| . . ."

At the recognition of his voice, you launched yourself at him without hesitation, catching him when his figure finally gave in, you both falling to the ground as you embraced his frame, holding him by his broad shoulders with your lips parted in surprise.

"What happened to you?! Where - Where is the lady?!" You babbled in surprise, your head turning upwards to where his figure came from, looking for any signs of the lady's form, to no avail. "She's . . . dead." His voice coughed up between a low, dark chuckle that shocked you at last. That was not . . . the Grell you knew, by any way.

"Jesus Christ." You stated in utter disbelief, staring wide eyes at the bloodied face of the man you were not able to recognize anymore. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I must admit I've been better, dear."

"Ah, but I'll be fine! I really just wanted you to hold me in your tender arms." You heard the male in your arms coo with a big smirk replacing his features, your orbs staring with surprise at his countenance, your body flinching when you felt his cold, bloodied fingers caress your cheek, down to your neck, sending shivers down your spine. "The blood really suits you, |Y/N|."

You looked at the male thoroughly stunned from his unusual behavior, his emerald, glowing eyes observing you with an unsettling, cold look you could not recognize from the Grell you once knew. You even doubted him to be the Grell you recognized his voice as, though, a little bit more high pitch. Hey, maybe he has a twin you never heard of.

"Why the bow of silence, hm? Talk to me, darling. I want to listen to the soft notes of violins from your **warm** throat. "

"I'm - I'm sorry, are you sure you're feeling alright?" You tried once again, not believing this man was in his straight mind from the unusual comments, and demeanor. "I'm feeling more than alright!"

"I actually got to convince Will to let me say goodbye . . ." You heard the male murmur between his own breath, his eyes glimmering with an unknown feeling as you continued to held the man you now were sure was a complete stranger.

What the hell was going on?

You chuckled loudly, your chest shaking from the expression of glee as your eyes fluttered close with innocent cheer. "This is just a silly dream, I see." You said to yourself between your breathing, your eyes fluttering open to find an amused expression of the male below you.

"Ah, my dear, I'm afraid this is far from a dream. But I shall confess that by listening to your angelical vibrations, I felt myself flying up to the clouds in a single, ultimate heart beat!"

You watched the male exclaim outspokenly, placing a hand upon his forehead as a sign of pure drama as if this was all just a debut he was practicing on. "I am . . . very confused right now."

"Be not. This is the part where you and I kiss under the pale moon light. _Tongue_ included." He winked at you with a big smirk, his head turning towards you as it approached towards your own, you immediately pushed him aside, and crawled away with wide eyes, adrenaline starting to flow through the alcohol in your system as you then realized this was not a dream, no matter how much you wished for it to be.

You realized one thing as well: this man was completely out of his mind. Crazy, as short. Nuts, insane, unstable, deranged, mad, demented, lunatic, nonsensical . . . and a complete pervert.

"Where are you going, dear? Oh, I know! This is just like the relationship of Hades, ruler of the **death** , taking Persephone as his goddess of the Underworld!"

What?

"Come to me, my Persephone. I shall carry you to the flaming corners of hell itself, and make you my lover for all eternity!"

"N - No! Stay back!" You blurted out as you kept on crawling away, your orbs staring wide eyed in fear at the form of Grell, who walked towards you tauntingly, his grin widening with madness as his sharp teeth reflected through the darkness, his arms reaching out to your form in an exaggerated way. "I don't want to."

You quickly rose up from the ground, and started sprinting towards the opened gates of the manor, stumbling inside the large, living room as you groaned, pushing with all the strength you had left the heavy gates of the mansion, yet a foot was placed right when it was about to shut, the frame of Grell entering the room swiftly.

"You can't run from love, darling."

You let out a loud whimper as the gates whipped opened, forcing your body to trip backwards, falling flat in your back. You quickly tried to stand on your feet once again, but was quickly stopped when you felt yourself being crushed under someone's weight, your irises staring up to the face of Grell that was too close for your own comfort, his hands at the both sides of your head as his legs straddled your waist, keeping you motionless in the ground; trapped underneath him.

Blood trickled down Grell's countenance, pouring down into your own cheek, as the drop slid slowly through it, your hands tightly against his chest as to try to keep him away the most you could, however, his breathing still impacted with your face, cold as the howling breeze of outside.

"Please . . ." You whispered through a small gasp, your eyes staring up to his own glowing ones with plead, the adrenaline forcing your every body to quiver underneath his own. Oh, you'd never felt so vulnerable in your entire life.

"Yes! Plead more! It really is a turn on." His voice howled in dark chuckles, his eyes glancing down at you with upset, and lust, which made your stomach twist in nausea from what you seemed to be experiencing at such moment.

Tears threatened to fall from the corner of your eyes, your chest aching from the immense need to start sobbing as loud as you could right then and there, your lips trembling from such fight. "Help! Valerie! Somebody, he - !"

Your lips were soon sealed shut as you felt a pair of cold lips crash into your own roughly, your back arching from your waist being pulled tight against his own, your irises blinking back the blurry liquid that freely poured down, mixing with the fresh blood, and dry alcohol as a wet tissue of muscle was forced into your mouth, forcing a moan to erupt from your throat from instinct.

Your nails dug deep into his shoulders as you tried to hold into him, saliva trickling down the corners of your both lips as he kept on licking at your own passionately. You tried your best to not respond his sinful desires, but he seemed to not mind, and simply kept on swollen even more your red, fleshy muscles.

His lips soon got to your neck, where you felt his wet tongue lick the fresh, crimson alcohol from it, kissing and sucking at your tender flesh, you trying your best to keep back the moans of pleasure that forced shivers down your whole body, in fail attempts as your soft moans joined his own in a mix of disturbing music.

"It's a shame . . . I have to go." He cooed through the kisses, his face turning back towards your own with a passionate look, and big smirk. "But I'll see you soon, my Persephone."

You felt his hand caress your hair in a try of affectionate way, you staring at him wide eyed as your mind struggled through the turmoil of confusion to process what just happened.

And by when you snapped out of your small trance, you were already engulfed with cold and darkness, the pale moonlight illuminating the departing form of Grell, who sent you a wink from a far, sticking out his tongue in a playful way, sending you a sign of love and peace with his fingers.

You sat in the ground, staring at him dumb-founded with your collar unbuttoned, showing most of your clavicle, and almost too much of your corset, at which you immediately covered with your both hands, your eyes witnessing the complete disappearance of the red haired man, and the sun that started illuminating the front yard, from where there was no sign of Grell Sutcliff.

Sirens soon reached your ears, you immediately recognizing them to be the police coming their way, the figure of Valerie calling out for you right from the corner of your eye, your mind flashing through the experience you just believed you had.

"|Y/N|! Can you hear me? |Y/N|?" She yelled as he shook lightly your shoulders, taking a good look at the mess you found yourself in.

"I'm never leaving alcohol to you again, Jesus."


End file.
